His Captain, or The Sparrow and The Dove
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Will will not rest until he has corrected the greatest mistake he's ever made, but first he must find the Captain of the Pearl who is so much more . . . Wick slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "His Captain", or "The Sparrow and the Dove"  
Author: Pirates Turner and Sparrow  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Will will not rest until he has corrected the greatest mistake he's ever made, but first he must find the Captain of the Pearl who is so much more . . .  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, Mister Gibbs, Elizabeth Swann, Ana Marie, Barbossa, and Pirates of the Caribbean are © & TM Disney, not the authors. Everything else is © & TM Pirates Sparrow and Turner. The authors make absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.  
Author's Note: At the time Will wrote the first chapter of this fic, it was a thought that, though the basic premise had been done time and again, would not leave him alone. Believing that sometimes it's best to just let the Muse run, he went ahead and wrote the tale, thinking it would only be a short, one-person piece from Will's point of view, but now well over a year later, the Muses are running again and we are quite happy to obliege . . .

**Chapter One**

He had travelled countless miles, eating and drinking just enough to sustain his health so that he could continue his search and sleeping even less. He had come to hate closing his eyes for that was when the doubts came even more. He would see him in his mind's eye, denying him, hating him, sometimes even striking him for daring to speak foul of his name. He could not remember when he had last had a good meal or a decent bed beneath his back. He could not remember the last time he'd managed to crack even a fake smile.

His life had become a Hell that never ended. Every day and night was the same, always the same: a brief bite of stale bread or tough meat and a quick nip of rum to sustain himself and on with the search. At times, he feared his Hell would come to an end long before his search ever completed. He would not make it for he'd never find him, he'd never catch him. Still, he plunged ahead always on his constant quest.

He swiped at the blood that dribbled from his mouth. The ship's doctor had requested to patch him up, but he'd only gone as far as to let him set his arm. He was bloodied and bruised and didn't care. There wasn't an inch of him that didn't ache, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was his quest, a quest he wondered if he'd ever finish.

He looked up as the cries of "Land ho!" resonated across the ship. He turned in the direction of Tortuga and sighed when he did not see the ship he searched for. She might be there yet, he reasoned, hidden amongst the others, but then, it wouldn't be like him to hide her without reason. He was too proud to hide her.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to be that ship, to feel his hands on him every day, to let him knowingly guide him through whatever waters their life together held in wait, to hear the smooth sound of his voice, to witness the flash of his gold tooth in the light of the sun and moon! Oh, what he wouldn't give just to see him now, just to hear his voice, to feel his touch!

A moan passed from his lips at the thoughts that raced through his mind, setting his blood on fire and making his palms sweat against the rope he held. Will shook himself. He had to help the others get ready for docking, and then he could continue his search for the wonderful, the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow. Aye, he was certainly a Captain, and not just any Captain either. He was the Captain of the Black Pearl, true enough, but he was also his Captain, regardless of whether or not he realized it.

Will hadn't realized it himself until it had been almost too late, perhaps too late after all, certainly too late if he never again found him. He had stayed behind with the one he thought he loved when Jack had left for further sea adventuring. It was true he'd never invited him. If he had, he would've gone in a second, but as it was, he'd stayed by Elizabeth's side, acting the part he'd felt was right only to realize, when he could no longer see the Pearl, what a terrible mistake he'd made. His heart had lurched in his chest when Jack had sailed out of his sight, and the tormenting pain within his heart and soul had only grown ever since then.

Perhaps he'd stay at Tortuga again this time, Will thought as he descended the gangplank, taking what few belongings he had with him and never bothering to say "good-bye" to a single person aboard the vessel. He had tried it once before with no luck, but Jack had to show up sooner or later. He'd give him a month or two in this dingy existence, and then he'd set out to look for him at sea again. Sooner or later, Will tried to assure himself, he was bound to meet up with his Captain, and when he did, nothing would take him away from him again.

But what if he didn't find him? The horrid thought chilled him to his core, but he knew the answer already. He would die hunting for the man he loved.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He was wrapped in a world of pain, his dull, brown eyes staring, wide open, from a pale and bloody face. He lay where he had fallen, eager to welcome Death's embrace. He had searched for years that felt like lifetimes for his love, and he was ready, at last, to give up his futile search.

Jack must not love him the way he loved him for if he had, surely he would have found him by now. Will had stayed at each of the ports his beloved Captain frequented, always leaving messages for him at the docks, taverns, and blacksmiths before taking back to the ocean again. He had left hundreds of messages, braved countless dangers, and sailed on more ships than he cared to remember, all in his fruitless search for the man who he had given his heart, life, and soul to, though it now appeared that he would never even get the chance to tell him.

He'd never learn the answer to the question that plagued his every moment whether Jack could ever feel the way he felt for him. He'd never again feel the warm reassurance of his strong arms wrapped tightly around him nor see the light dancing in his chocolate eyes as he taunted and joked. He'd never watch him dance again for his elegant movements were akin to a dancer, even when fighting and even if that dancer had had a wee bit too much rum.

Rum. He could smell it now, filling the air along with blood, sweat, and burning wood. The ship must be about to explode, and he would go with her just as Jack was bound to one day go with the Pearl.

Ah, Jack! The thought of never seeing his handsome love again brought tears to his eyes, and he let them roll down his face and splash into his own blood that was pooling beneath him.

Will sighed, and the small movement sent ripples upon ripples of fresh pain crashing through his body. He'd never see his love again, but at least he'd finally be granted peace. He closed his eyes, prepared and even glad to die.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jack stomped angrily up and down the deck, almost running in his anxiety. He was covered in blood, and his clothes were almost torn completely off of his body, revealing cuts that oozed blood. The fight had been long, and many had died. They had not intended to fight but had been given no choice as the huge ship had come upon them in the midst of the foggy morn.

Jack would not have hesitated if he had been aboard the Black Pearl, but she was long gone, just as his beloved Will had been for so long now that Jack's heart had become a cold stone that barely beat enough to keep its owner alive. Barbossa had the Pearl, and Goddess alone knew who had his Will. With a new ship and an untried crew, he had feared the worst. The Brown Pearl had not let them down, nor had his crew! They had won the day and taken the prize -- a new ship, bigger and better, a prize worth the winning for she was one of the French's latest and fastest models.

Half the crew were already aboard her, cleaning out the cursed French remains, when one of the men had found a sword that he knew belonged to some one the Captain would want to know about right away. He was afraid to tell Captain Jack for fear that Jack would have his head removed for the bad tidings he would have to deliver for the maker of the sword would never have given it up freely. Gibbs had been the one to spot the man holding the sword aloft and the morning sun catching the glint of the beautiful sword, drawing his attention. He called out to Jack, whose dark, kolh-rimmed eyes grew even larger at the sight.

The sword belonged to one man, and that man had created it with tender, loving hands as only a master can. "W -- " He tried to speak, but the name froze in his fear-clogged throat. His shaking hand sought his own sword, the twin to the one Gibbs now held so reverently. "Will," he breathed, choking on his own word. Tears leapt to his eyes for he feared that he would never see the owner of the sword and his own heart alive again; he knew that Will would never willingly give his sword away.

Were all the Frenchies dead? he called out. No, came the reply, the one who had had the sword yet lived.

"THEN BRING HIM TO ME IMMEDIATELY!" he demanded. He would kill this man slowly and unmercifully; he would pay for killing his beloved!

Two of his men brought the French Pirate Captain quickly, throwing him on the deck before their Captain. Jack spoke in rapid French, demanding to know where he had gained the sword. He pointed the edge of his sword at the Captain's jugular. He would kill him without hesitation and would have run him through if he had not heard the trembling Captain's words, "{He may still live but not for long for his ship will explode as soon as the fire reaches the hold where the ammunitions are stored.}"

Even though his own death lay in store for him, he boldly told his tale of taking the merchant ship and stealing its wealth, leaving those aboard still alive to die as the ship was crippled and on fire! Jack struck the Captain and demanded that Gibbs set sail for the direction the French ship had come from before throwing his prisoner in disgust to his men, who quickly drew him down to the hold where he would wait for his death, a death that would prove to be every bit as anguishable and torturing as whatever fate arrested Jack's beloved Will.

* * *

That had been forever ago, and Jack in frustration had almost pulled his own hair out. He ran backwards and forwards, moaning softly to himself, but Gibbs could hear him. "Oh, my Will, if yet you live, I'll never let you leave me again nor will I leave you ever again!" Jack would then yell at Gibbs to hurry. When Jack thought he would simply die because he could not get to Will fast enough, he would run maddeningly up and down the deck again before leaping into the ropes and scampering once more up the rigging. The crew feared that their Captain had finally gone completely mad.

When the crow's nest hollered down that he could see the ship and that it was on fire, Jack began again to climb the rigging. Only this time, he found a line and prepared to swing to the other ship. Gibbs stopped at a safe distance from the injured, burning ship and would not go any closer; when the other ship went, he had no desire to go with it. He stared at Jack who held his pistol aimed straight for Gibbs' heart, and from whose eyes glowed the wild gleam of the Devil himself. "CLOSER, MISTER GIBBS, NOW!" he demanded.

Gibbs, who would not anger his Captain further, brought the Pearl around, giving Jack enough room to fly off of her, holding the line tightly in his right hand. Straight through the fire he flew, his eyes searching madly for the man he loved and was willing to die for. At first, he did not see him as his eyes burned from the smoke and flames. The wind whistled by him, and for just a second, he saw clearly . . . There was his Will, slumped against the wheel, blood covering his entire body . . . Jack's heart froze in his chest, tears filling his dark eyes. Was he dead?

Jack did not know nor did he have time to find out as the ship began to burn even brighter and small exploding sounds deep within the hold began. He raced to Will even as the ship cracked. He gathered Will to him, clutching him close to his chest, and swung quickly back to the Pearl, where Gibbs took off so fast that, just for a brief moment, Jack hung out over the water in danger of falling and losing his precious cargo.

He could feel hands pulling his line into the safety of the Pearl. He still did not know if Will lived or was dead, but he knew they had barely made it to safety. If Will lived, he would reward his men for their courage and bravery, but if he was dead, so too would he die as well but only after he had killed his love's murderer. His men could then bury them together in Davy Jones' locker. He prayed to his Goddess that Will lived as he began to check for signs of life and then wept silently with relief as he found a faint, but steady, heartbeat.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two days after, Jack was no longer the one pacing the deck. He sat, frozen, beside his beloved, clutching Will's pale hand in his, his eyes not straying from the boy's face for a moment. It was Gibbs instead who paced the deck, worriedly walking back and forth between the ship's wheel and the Captain's cabin that he no longer knocked upon before entering. He came and went, but his mind stayed in constant turmoil, locked in his concerns for his Captain and the young man who had come to mean everything to his Jack.

His Jack. The words echoed in Gibbs' head, and he puffed out his chest with pride. Yes, he did consider Jack to be his. Not only was Jack the only Captain Gibbs would serve, having even risked his life by slipping away from Barbossa in the middle of the night in a dinky rowboat to go in search of his true Captain, but he was also the son that he would never have, even if he would never dare to tell him that he was so inclined toward him. Jack would surely have his head if he did for he wanted no one caring about him save his Will, but Gibbs couldn't help it. He had pulled the boy up by his bootstraps more than once over the course of their friendship and had seen him through so much that he could not love Jack more now than if he had truthfully been his own flesh and blood.

Gibbs sighed as he dropped off food he knew Jack would not touch and took away the tray from earlier. He kept bringing him food though he had stopped trying to tell him that he must eat to keep his strength up. Jack was draining away, just as they all feared Will was as he had not woken yet and the ship's dark-skinned doctor had announced that he had done all that could be done for the boy and the rest was up to him. If Will died, Gibbs knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Jack would perish as well. He wouldn't have to shoot or hang himself; the grief alone would probably kill him on the spot.

Gibbs thought back to everything they'd been through together throughout Jack's search for Will. It was Jack's determination to find Will that had allowed Gibbs to convince him to get a new ship and start anew with a new crew, one that would perhaps give their Captain the loyalty he deserved unlike Ana Marie and the rest of the ilk of their last lot. Not a day had passed that Jack had not longed for Will, and though Gibbs was the only one he would open up to in the least, Jack never spoke of a thing that, in some form or another, did not come back to Will.

The treasure he plundered was to aid in paying the costs of their search. The ports he docked in were all places he hoped to find Will, and indeed, in each one, every time, Will had been there, leaving a note for Jack that they had received just a day behind. Gibbs had continued talking to his Captain and listening to him, encouraging him to keep his hope that he would find Will alive and telling him that they would be together again . . .

Yet now he almost wished that they'd never found the boy. If they hadn't, perhaps Jack could have continued the futile search without losing his life. Not that that mattered much, the First Mate reminded himself, when his Captain had already been in the process of losing his soul. He had seen the grief and despair growing in Jack's dark eyes every day. He had seen his hope fading, had noted the growing failure to take care of himself and pride in his appearance, two things that Jack had always sworn by when not too heavily in his rum. He had ordered the increasing shipments of rum and, worst of all, he had witnessed the Devil take Jack when they had learned that Will lay so close to dying.

He had just stepped back out of the cabin and was shutting the door behind him with a heavy heart when he heard the slight stirring of blankets moving. He turned round, quickly looking to the bed, and his heart jumped into his mouth with dread hope. Was the boy's fingers moving at long last?

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jack had watched hopefully for any sign that Will was making a recovery. He had prayed to Aphrodite with his heart so full of fear for his love that he could scarce make his mind think the words. A day and a night and yet another day, he had sat without eating and very little movement as his heart had told him if he stayed by his side, They would not take his love. If They did come, he vowed to offer himself willingly if She would only spare his Will.

Jack felt despair try to seize upon him. Despite all his good intentions he knew that he was but a frail human and that, if the truth were to be told, They would not want him as much as Will because Will was pure of heart and worth much more to Them then he could ever be. What was the soul of one jaded Pirate when his love was still so much worthier? He would make the offer and, when they refused, try to find something to bargain with Them. Perhaps a daring deed would appease them?

He missed the small movement that Gibbs had seen as he slid to his knees by the bed and bowed his head, touching the bed with his forehead, with his eyes closed, glad that no one had seen the tears that had come unbidden to his eyes. He had to be strong for soon They would come and the only way that They would take his Will would be over his dead body. There was no life for him without his beloved! His trembling lips prayed to the Goddess of Love to spare his love's life and vowed to do whatever she asked of him. He did not move from his knees.

Pain had been all he had known for so long now that he was used to living with it every second of every day, but as the veil of unconsciousness slowly lifted, it was a new kind of pain that seared through his body. From the top of his head through to the tips of his toes, he felt only a mind-numbing pain at first, but slowly, ever so slowly, he became aware of a warm sensation spreading through his hand and up his arm. His fingers had began to wriggle, but now they stilled as he realized that some one held his hand.

How could that be? Who would have found him? Who would have cared? Elizabeth had long ago agreed not to come hunting him, and Jack . . . Gods only knew where his Jack was, but he couldn't possibly be here with him. A soft murmuring touched his ears, and Will strained to catch the words. The voice was very familiar . . . as familiar as his own for it had haunted him every bit as much as the pain that had engulfed his heart. Yet, still, it couldn't be, unless . . .

Was he dead? Was that why he had been unable to find his beloved Pirate Captain, because Jack, too, was dead? But now, in death, they could finally be together. As his eyes fluttered open and he fought to clear his vision against the bright sunlight that filtered through the door and window that Gibbs had left open, Will wrapped his fingers around Jack's hand and squeezed with the tiny bit of strength he had left. "J-Jack?"

The thought came to him that perhaps it wasn't really Jack he was hearing. Perhaps he was dead and this was a trick meant to torment him in Hell for sinning as terribly as he had, pillaging, plundering, and, most of all, loving a man when every one had said, even Jack himself, that it should be Elizabeth he should be going after. Perhaps he wasn't even dead. Perhaps it was all only a hallucination. Will prayed it wasn't to any deity left who might care enough to listen. He'd much rather be dead, if Jack was there. He'd much rather be anywhere if only his beloved Jack was truly there. His heart pounded in his ears as he listened for an answer.

"Will?" Jack managed to gasp out as he looked up with tears of joy in his eyes. "You live! Thank you, Ditey!" Jack prayed for one brief instant before bringing Will's hand to his lips. He kissed him. "GIBBS!" Jack yelled in the next minute, hoping that Mister Gibbs would know what to do to help Will come fully back to himself. He was on the mend, and Jack could hardly wait for him to be strong enough so that he could declare his love. He gazed into the eyes of his beloved, scarcely daring to breathe.

Will's hand trembled where Jack had kissed it, bringing tears of hope to his brown eyes. His call of Jack's name was lost in his Captain's shout for Gibbs, who turned fully around in the doorway to face them. Gibbs' smile stretched from one side of his burly, round face to the other. "Ah, Jack, ye see, lad, he did come 'round!" He took one look at the dazed questions that filled Will's face and knew that the boys needed some alone time.

Gibbs looked from Will to Jack with a knowing smile. "Feed 'im, lad. Boy's gotta have his strength. Ye both do. I'll have a second plate comin' fer ye soon, but ye get some brew and food down th' lad an' he'll start feelin' better. Feed 'im," he spoke again, knowing that it was much more than mere food that both lads needed. They needed the food of the soul, and each could only give that to the other. He left, shutting the door behind him.

"J-Jack?" Will's voice was so hoarse that it croaked even as a whisper that was barely loud enough for he himself to hear. "J-Jack," he called again, looking truly puzzled even as hopeful tears sparkled in his dark eyes, "y-ye kissed me?" Had Jack only been so happy that he'd forgotten himself in his celebration, he wondered, or was it possible that, even in the smallest of ways, Jack could love him as Will did him? He prayed for one more miracle to grace his life.

"Aye, lad, that I did, an' I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help meself. I love ye, an' though it might not be the right thing to do, I can not help meself nor do I want t' help meself. I want ye beside me, Will, every day, through the good times an' the bad times, fer life ain't worth livin' without ye." He looked deeply into his love's eyes.

"I tried to do the right thing. I tried to stay away, wanted ye an' Elizabeth t' have the life that ye thought ye wanted, though it broke me heart to leave ye. I never knew ye came after me until I started receivin' the notes, an' then I almost didn't find ye in time. I won't let ye go this time, Will. I can't. I can't keep on hurtin' like this."

"I love ye, yet if ye tell me ye don't want me, I'll leave ye at the next port. I won't force ye against yer will." He trembled deeply inside, afraid of what Will would tell him next. He braced himself, expecting the worst. How could some one as wonderful as Will love some one as wicked as he?

They started as slow pinpricks in his chocolate brown eyes but quickly spilled over the edge, running down his face in their cry of joy. "Ah, Jack, shush right there, luv," Will told him, straining to reach him and place a single finger upon his lips. Returning his deep gaze, he continued, "Don't ye ever leave me anywhere wit'out ye again. I only said I wanted Elizabeth, because I was scared. Everybody kept sayin' I should want her, that we were the perfect match. Even ye tried to drop me off wit' her, an' she's a fine woman. She is, Jack, but a woman's not what I want."

"I tried everythin' I could to get th' desires ye all told me, rather ye meant t' or not, that I shouldn't be feelin' out o' me system, but I couldn't. I fell in love long ago, Jack, long ago back in th' smithy when what, an' who, I'd been waitin' fer all me life took me by surprise. I didn't understand the feelings then, an' I tried to fight against them through all the battles an' everythin' else we went through, but it was a losin' battle an' one I didn't really want t' win."

"Right or wrong, I don't care anymore, an' I stopped carin' a long time ago. Jack," he continued, still gazing up into his wonderful, chocolate eyes, "I wanted to die back there. I was ready for death. I'd given up ever findin' ye, ever findin' the man I love, let alone havin' him love me in return. But now we're here, together again at long last, an' ye've just made me the happiest man in the world. I love ye, Jack Sparrow, an' I don't know where we go from here an' I don't really care long as it's together!"

"When I first woke," he added, his eyes shining with all the love he'd held for him alone for oh so long, "an' I heard ye, I thought I was dead. I thought maybe that's why ye hadn't found me yet, an' I was happy. I was happy to be dead, wanted t' be, as long as it meant that ye were wit' me an' ye loved me. That's all in this world that I want: yer love."

Will's words thrilled Jack's heart and filled him with overabounding joy. He wanted to lay down beside Will and show Will just how much he meant to him but could not do so because of the injuries. "When ye are well, I will show ye, Will, just how much I do love ye. I will never, e'er leave ye again! Wit' this kiss, I pledge me undyin' love to ye for now an' fer all eternity!" He leaned forward and pressed his lips very gently to Will's, and as he received no resistance but a welcoming meeting of the lips, he kissed him ever deeper.

As the soul mates kissed long and deep, each striving to show the other just how much they truly did love one another, two birds flew unnoticed from the window sill of the Captain's cabin. The dove and sparrow winged their way together through the sky and into the setting sun, just as the human lovers sailed together into the destiny that had always been fated for them as two men who loved each other with everything they were and always would.

**The End**


End file.
